Chocolate
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hanya masakan coklat yang membuat kita merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Naruko Uzumaki, Koki sekaligus pemilik Cafe yang terkenal akan coklatnya, menerima tantangan yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya. Apa pemuda itu bisa merebut hati Naruko? Warn: inside/ Lime/ Not Incest


Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Not Incest! OOC, Typo, AU, Lime! Etc.

Pair: Naruto x Naruko.

* * *

 **Chocolate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruko Uzumaki. Seorang gadis dengan wajah imut serta rambut pirang khas orang barat. Gadis itu mempunyai sebuah café yang berada di kota Konoha. Sebuah café sederhana yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Menu yang dicari oleh para pelanggannya adalah, _Choco Latte._ Sebuah minuman atau yang kita sebut dengan _Dessert_ yang terbuat dari coklat, dan Naruko sendiri yang membuatnya. Banyak sekali jenis dari _Dessert_ berbahan dasar coklat.

Yah, para koki tidak akan bisa membuat _Dessert_ seenak dan senikmat milik Naruko. Para koki terheran-heran dengan menu itu. Mengapa bisa seenak itu? Pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar di kepala para koki. Namun, mereka tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Pelayan!" seru seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven serta model pantat ayam. Didepannya seorang gadis berambut bak bunga Sakura sedang duduk menikmati _Strawberry Cake_ yang dipesannya tadi.

Naruko datang menggunakan sepatu roda yang tampil cantik menggunakan pakaian pelayang miliknya, membuat para lelaki terpesona akan ke imutannya. "Ya, ada yang bi—Sasu- _teme_ , dan Sakura- _chan_? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Naruko dengan nada lembut kepada Sahabatnya. Ya, mereka berdua adalah sahabat Naruko waktu sekolah menengah atas dulu.

"Naru- _chan_ , kami pesan _Dessert_ yang biasa kamu buat. Katanya itu menu paling enak disini?"

Naruko mengangguk, lalu ia menjelaskan kepada Sakura. "Ya, aku yang membuatnya. Aku punya bahan _special_ untuk _Dessert_ itu. Jadi, semua koki disini tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya."

"Begitu kah? Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba untuk membuatnya?" ujar seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Naruko. Namun, pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang pendek dengan mata _Shappire_ yang menghiasi wajah dan Naruko terkejut, sementara Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya. Pemuda itu berada di belakang Naruko. "Bagaimana…. Naruko Uzumaki?"

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu mudah. Kau adalah seorang koki wanita terkenal karena _Dessert_ milikmu. Serta, kau sudah menjadi juri dibeberapa perlombaan memasak yang mendunia." Balas pemuda itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Lalu… kenapa wajahmu mirip denganku?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. Seringainya tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. "Hm, di dunia ini hanya ada 7 orang yang kembar namun tidak sedarah. Namun, aku masih belum percaya dengan hal itu."

Naruko, Sasuke, dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung. Sementara pemuda itu masih menyeringai didepan ketiga orang tersebut. "Baik. Kalau kau bisa membuatnya, akan aku berikan apapun yang kau mau."

"Apapun?"

"Ya! Apapun, terserah apa maumu. Namun, jika kau tidak bisa membuatnya, maka kau harus keluar serta tidak usah kembali kemari. Sepakat?" tanya Naruko menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk menyepakati perjanjian yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Sakura menoleh kepada khawatir kepada sahabatnya. "Naru- _chan_ , apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang ini sangat khawatir kepada Naruko.

Naruko sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan kalah, karena bahan rahasianya hanya dia seorang yang tahu. "Tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatnya seenak aku membuatnya." Ucap Naruko yang sekarang ini berada di atas angin.

"Kita lihat saja."

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

"Aku sudah selesai membuatnya. 3 buah _Dessert Chocolate Special_. Silahkan dinikmati!" pemuda pirang itu datang dengan nampan yang berisi tiga _Choco Latte_. Ia memberikannya kepada Naruko, Sasuke, serta Sakura yang duduk _Dessert_ yang dibuat pemuda itu adalah, sejenis _cake_."Ini memang bukan jenis minuman. Namun, bahannya juga sama. _Chocolate Magma_ , dan untuk minumannya…" pemua pirang itu kembali meletakkan sebuah gelas yang berisi coklat hangat dengan _Cream_. "…Selamat menikmati."

Naruko mulai memotong bagian samping _cake_ terkejut, karena lelehan coklat keluar dari dalam _cake_ itu. "Kau… belajar darimana?" Tanya Naruko. Namun, hanya dijawab senyuman ramah oleh pemuda itu. Gadis pirang itu memasukkan satu suapan _cake_ miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. _"Rasanya? Kenapa nikmat sekali?"_ batin Naruko yang kagum dengan _cake_ milik pemuda itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung saja menyantap _Dessert_ itu. Reaksi mereka berdua sama seperti Naruko waktu pertama mencobanya. _"Ini…"_

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai yang masih di wajahnya itu.

Naruko meneguk kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang terus saja memakan _cake_ itu. "A-aku belum mencoba minuman ini… Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa menang…" balas Naruko dengan nada itu mulai menyesap coklat hangat itu dengan hati-hati. Mata birunya kembali membulat sempurna. _"Kenapa? Ini Choco Latte special yang aku buat… tapi, ini…"_ batin Naruko yang kembali terkejut dengan makanan yang disuguhkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Jadi… Bagaimana?"

"Oke, kau menang." Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruko."Lalu, apa yang kau mau sekarang?"

Pemuda itu terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Kita bicara berdua."

"Baik, kau ikut ke ruanganku! Shion- _chan_ , tolong awasi semua yang ada disini. Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_ , aku mau pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Ujar Naruko yang pamit kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ruangan pribadi milik Naruko. Didalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja dengan computer, lalu sofa serta meja kaca untuk tamu yang datang. Naruko tidak selalu berada di ruangan tersebut, gadis itu biasanya melayani atau membuatkan sesuatu untuk pelanggannya.

"Silahkan duduk di sofa itu." Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa panjang itu. "Jadi, siapa namamu, dan apa maumu disini?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau akan tahu, tapi duduklah di sofa ini." Pemuda itu menyuruh Naruko untuk duduk disampingnya. Gadis pirang itu menurutinya, ia kemudian duduk disamping pemuda itu. "Baiklah… sebelum itu…" pemuda itu mulai mengelus pipi tembem Naruko dengan lembut, membuat Naruko gelisah akan sentuhan pemuda itu. "… Kau melupakanku, hm? Untung saja kau belum menikah dengan seseorang…" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada yang sangat lembut kepada Naruko.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya kau itu? Ke-kenapa juga aku melupakanmu?"

"Ya, kau lupa dengan aku? Padahal kau yang mengajariku membuat makanan dengan bahan dasar coklat."

Naruko kembali mengingat. Ia ingat dulu pernah mengajari beberapa masakan berbahan dasar coklat kepada anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ia juga ingat kalau anak kecil itu bukan saudara kandungnya.

"Baru sadar, hm?"

"Ka-kau…." Bibir tipis Naruko tiba-tiba tersumbat oleh bibir pemuda itu. Salah satu tangan dari pemuda itu mulai meremas lembut dada besar Naruko.

Pemuda itu tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang sudah ia kenal sedari kecil itu, tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang seksi dan imut. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu bisa bertemu dengan Naruko yang sudah sukses ini.

Pemuda itu menarik kembali bibirnya, mata _Shappire_ -nya mulai menerawang kedalam iris indah milik Naruko yang masih diam terkejut. "Manis seperti coklat…"

 **Plakk!**

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku!? Aku menunggu belasan tahun untuk memberikan seluruh hidupku kepada orang yang aku—Hey!?" ucapan Naruko tiba-tiba terputus lagi saat pemuda itu mendoronya untuk tidur di atas sofa itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan…"

"Ssshh… diamlah. Aku ingin merasakan coklat itu lagi di bibir tipismu ini." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar keras oleh Naruko. "… Namaku, Naruto Namikaze. Kita adalah kembar namun tidak sedarah. Aku adalah anak kecil yang kau ajari membuat makanan dari coklat."

Naruko ingat sekarang. Dia adalah anak kecil, teman semasa ia masih kecil di kota Konoha. Ia memang bertemu sekilas, dan mengajari Naruto tata cara membuat coklat, dan itu sudah lama sekali. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa menemukanku disini?Dan apa maksudmu merasakan bibirku lagi?"

"Kau tahu. Dari dulu aku sangat suka sekali dengan yang namanya coklat, dan setelah melihatmu sangat lihai membuat coklat. Aku jadi kagum terhadapmu, dan berlatih untuk mengalahkanmu. Karena yang aku dengar sekarang ini, kau adalah juri di beberapa perlombaan memasak coklat." Naruko mengangguk paham akan ucapan Naruto yang baru saja terlontar. "Alasan yang lain adalah. Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Kali ini mata Naruko membulat sempurna, setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Baru saja ia bertemu, sudah langsung dilamar. "Ka-kau ingin menikahiku? A-apa tidak salah!?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku sudah lama mencarimu." Naruto kembali mencium bibir tipis Naruko dengan mesra, sementara gadis itu menikmati apa yang diperbuat oleh pemuda pirang itu terhadapnya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto mulai meremas lembut dada besar Naruko, membuatnya mengerang didalam ciuman tersebut. Naruto mulai menjilati bibir tipis itu, pemuda itu ingin menantang lidah milik Naruko. Gadis itu menerima tantangan yang diberikan oleh lidah milik Naruto, ia dengan senang hati membuka, dan bersilat lidah dengan Naruto.

Naruko kembali mendesah tertahan saat Naruto mulai mengelus daerah sensitifnya. Kedua tangan Naruko mencengkram baju yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu memenjamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh si lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto menarik wajahnya, ia menatap Naruko yang sekarangini sudah terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau memang sangat imut." Naruto menciumi seluruh wajah Naruko, mulai dari dahi, mata, telinga, hingga hidung mancung milik gadis itu.

Naruko sendiri tertawa geli saat Naruto terus menciumi dirinya."Sudah...Geli tahu!" Kedua tangan putihnya mulai memukul pelan bahu kekar milik pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. "Stop! Naruto!"

Naruto langsung saja menghentikan kegiatannya. Mata biru bak lautan itu menatap sang gadis dengan lembut. "Apa kau ingin yang lebih?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum rubah.

Naruko terlihat berfikir sejenak, ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. "En-entahlah... Ter-serah kamu sih." Balas Naruko dengan nada gugupnya.

Naruto kembali menyeringai saat mendapat angin segar dari Naruko. Pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir tipis Naruko dengan lembut. Secara perlahan, Naruto membuka penutup dada yang melindungi benda kenyal milik Naruko itu."Tubuhmu memang indah..." ujar Naruto lirih, ia langsung menyantap benda kenyal itu, membuat Naruko mendesah lebih keras lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menarik wajahnya lagi. "Kita langsung ke menu utama saja." Naruko mengangguk lemah mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

 **.**

 **Skip Time. Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

 **.**

"Ayah!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Pria itu saat ini sedang membuat hidangan dari bahan coklat. "Menma. Kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengaduk adonan coklat.

Anak yang bernama Menma itu mengoceh tentang kelakuan ibunya yang seperti anak kecil. Sejak pertemuan kedua mereka, Naruto dan Naruko menikah beberapa hari kemudian. Naruto tidak mau kalau Naruko hamil di luar Nikah, maka dari itu dia langsung melamarnya di ruangan Naruko setelah melakukan hal itu.

"Sekarang kamu bermain dengan Sarada, ya? Ayah akan berbicara dengan ibumu." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian mengantar anaknya itu ke gadis berambut raven. Perlu di ingat, Sakura juga ikut bekerja di café milik Naruko itu. Ia ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya setelah menikah dengan Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu.

Beberapa saat setelah mengantar Menma, Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan istri tercintanya itu. Pria itu sedikit terkejut saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, bisa dilihat kalau sekarang Naruko sedang tidur di kursi kerjanya, dengan computer yang masih menyala.

Naruto tidak kuasa untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia kemudian mendekati meja sang istri. "Naru- _chan_ , bangun. Sudah pagi." Ujar Naruto membangunkan sang istri.

"Engghh…. Naru? Aku masih ngantuk."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, ini sudah sangat siang loh. Apa kamu tidak membuatkan _cake_ atau minuman untuk pelangan kita?"

Naruko membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bisa melihat sang suami berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum rubah miliknya, membuat Naruko kembali ber _-blushing_ ria. Sama seperti waktu mereka bertemu. "Ke-kenapa kau terenyum seperti itu?"

"Hm, apa tidak boleh? Kan hanya tersenyum di depan istriku." Naruto kemudian mendekati Naruko. Senyum rubahnya tidak pernah berubah, bahkan sekarang sudah menjadi seringai rubah. "Aku sudah mengunci ruangan ini… jadi…" pria itu menarik wanitanya untuk berdiri dan menjatuhkannya kedalam pelukan hangat dari Naruto. "Jadi…kita bisa melakukannya disini. Sama seperti waktu pertama kita membuat Menma."

Naruko hanya bisa terkejut dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekarang. Wajah cantiknya tenggelam dalam dada bidang Naruto. "La-lakukanlah dengan lembut..."

" _As you wish, ma'am!"_

 _ **END!**_

 **A/N:** Maaf, bila fictnya jelek. '-')/

Ini bukan Incest loh. Beneran deh. '-')/

okey, Shinn Out! Adios!


End file.
